


In the Crowd

by HoodieGirlSP



Series: FukaFlower Week 2021 [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cafetería, F/M, High School AU, chatting, distant flower, flokase, fukaflower, fukaflower week, maybe I'll expand this au in the future, polite fukase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodieGirlSP/pseuds/HoodieGirlSP
Summary: FukaFlower Week Day 1She wasn’t one that a lot of people would talk to. Especially given her quiet and drawback nature.Fortunately, he was the only exception to this rule.~*~*~*~*~*~*~Highschool AU; both Fukase and Flower are around 16 years old
Relationships: flower/Fukase (Vocaloid)
Series: FukaFlower Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159943
Kudos: 6





	In the Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> FukaFlower Week has begun!! The theme for day 1 was 'Impression or Confessions'. I chose the first prompt for my fic. Hope you enjoy! ^^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The loud chatter in the cafeteria was hard to ignore.

Though for a particular teenaged girl, she found herself being soothed by the noise instead of being annoyed by it. Instead of complaining of its volume, she instead enjoyed its presence and allowed it to drown out any overriding thoughts she had before. To an outsider who had never been in her circle, never been in her wavelength, they couldn’t truly understand why she enjoyed the noise.

Truth to be told, that alone was the reason. The fact that she was always secluded in solitude, away from others, was the only time when she could focus her thoughts on herself, instead of juggling social interactions like every other student would.

Flower really did not like talking to people; the mere thought of having to put up a face when talking to someone else while maintaining your own composure to keep that mask on, was terrifying. And for her introverted mouth to mutter a few words beyond a simple ‘is that so?’ or ‘I see’ felt like a dream that would never come true. She didn’t mind her wallflower-like tendencies, though, since it gave her ample time to focus on her studies, score her grades and get out of that suffocating verbal hive of classmate chatter before going to college. Before she could finally be independent and have the choice to not talk with anyone at all during her semester.

The snow-haired teen sighed at the sudden thought, her hand stopping in midair though not dropping the chopsticks in her fingers as she tilted her head slightly. Well… She supposed that it was inevitable to not speak with  _ anyone _ at college, given that her lecturers would probably expect her to speak up for herself at that age. It was something that her seniors had said before while relaying their tales to their juniors. Stories of how some college teachers would rather have talkative speakers than quiet students. Of course, Flower guessed that this factor would depend on what kind of course she would take-

“Hey, is this seat taken?”

The girl was interrupted by her train of thought by a voice. A clear, distinct voice, she soon realises. One that was able to pierce through the bustling commotion of the cafeteria, shouts and screams across the vast hall while teens gathered together to eat and chat.

As she turned to her left, the source of this strange voice, she found herself face-to-face with an even  _ stranger _ looking figure. A boy, she thinks, though it was hard for her to tell at first from the bright red ribbon wrapped around his collar that was hastily tied in the middle, the sight of it resembling a middle-school girl’s uniform. Though his shaggy scarlet hair and neatly ironed male uniform managed to reaffirm her assumptions, Flower figured that the strangest thing about this boy was his entire face. 

A single red right eye that shimmered the energy of a child, a white eyepatch hiding his (presumably also red) left eye, a small black cross drawn on the left side of his lips and a pair of bandages pasted over each other to form another cross on his nose.

His voice was filled with vigour as he asked again. “Hey, is this seat taken?”

An aching feeling tugged at her chest;  _ does this kid not know how much of a social outcast she was? _ How she was the only one sitting at this table, and that every single person that passed by wouldn’t even think to sit with her?

Still, Flower didn’t want to be rude, thereby inviting him to sit with her. She had expected him to sit opposite of her, but much to her surprise, he slid into the seat right next to her, his shoulder barely brushing against hers as he took out his own lunchbox, dropping his black book bag to the floor.

“Oh, is the sushi here any good?” He asked again after looking over her lunch; a plate of tamago and kani sushi that was bought from the shops nearby. Though the looks of it were far from appetizing, the teenaged girl didn’t really care; so long as it filled her stomach for the day, it was enough.

Though… Now that she was looking at it, it really  _ didn’t _ look good to eat, didn’t it?

“Not really,” She quietly replied, giving the boy a small shrug. “I’ve had better ones before,”

“Really? From where?”

_ He wanted to hear her talk? Well, it wouldn’t hurt to say something else… _ “There’s a shop at Shibuya that sells some really good sushi, but it’s always really crowded,” Flower continued, though still not making eye contact with the strange boy. “You know, the one closest to the Hachiko Dog Statue?”

“The what?”

For the first time that day, she turned to the puzzled boy, his furrowed eyebrows depicting him like a confused and oblivious foreigner. Fortunately, he managed to pick up her questioning gaze and quickly added. “Oh, sorry if I sound like I’m not from around here. I just… never been to Tokyo before and I moved here recently, so… I haven’t been to a lot of places yet,” He admitted bashfully, scratching his head a little.

She was pleasantly surprised. “You just moved here? Where were you from?”

“Hamamatsu, in the Shizuoka Prefecture,” “My family had to move to Tokyo ‘cause my dad got a job, see, so I started attending high school here. I’m not in the same homeroom class as you, though, so maybe that’s why you couldn’t tell that I was new, heh heh…”

“You’re a new student?”

He grinned. “Yep! Why do you ask?”

Flower could feel her momentary courage falter slightly, though it didn’t stop her from pressing on. “Usually, no one likes to sit with me… ‘cause I’m so quiet and… you know…” She trailed off, turning away from the boy again as she picked up another piece of sushi and shoved it into her mouth. She had no clue that the teen sitting next to her had leaned over the table to get a better look at her. She couldn’t hear the quiet words that the boy mumbled to himself.

_ “Well, I think you look nice,” _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was hard for Flower to remember the detailed transcript of their conversation that afternoon, but it wasn’t too difficult to remember the bits and pieces of it. In the midst of the chaotic racket ensuing in the crowded hall, the two students kept talking with each other. Even though the snow-haired girl couldn’t contribute much, the redhead made it up for her, asking her all sorts of questions. Some of them were about Tokyo, some about the perimeter of their school, some about what kind of fun things they could do around the place…

Their encounter had to end, unfortunately, when the bell rang for the end of lunchtime and they were forced to say their goodbyes.

Though that day, the afternoon’s classes for Flower felt a lot sweeter than usual. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that she kept thinking about that strange, weird, but fairly kind boy.

… Did she even ask for his name? Well, that would be a good reason for them to meet again, wasn’t it?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's very short... I didn't have the time to flesh it out-! Tomorrow's one will be better, though!


End file.
